


Shield

by Spacecadet72



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Steve Rogers and his bodyguard, Peggy Carter, attend a gala art auction, when the night gets a little more exciting than originally planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledmeatball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/gifts).



> This was written for the Steggy Secret Santa exchange on tumblr. :D I had fun writing it, I hope you enjoy it!

Peggy Carter stood at the edge of the ballroom and watched the rest of the crowd dance and mingle and admire the art that would be auctioned off later. She kept her gaze moving, keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. Even as she took in the whole room, her gaze kept coming back to one man--Steve Rogers. It wasn’t difficult to keep an eye on him when he stood not more than two feet from her. He was talking to his agent, Phil Coulson, about the auction, and Peggy only half listened to their conversation as she kept an eye out for any danger. 

Steve had hired her as his bodyguard eight months ago when he started receiving death threats about some controversial pieces he had recently painted. She hadn’t been sure what to expect when she’d gone to meet Steven Rogers for the first time, but what had started out as a good working relationship had turned into genuine friendship and affection. 

Peggy smoothed down her dress, wishing she had thought to get one with pockets. It was a black tie function, which meant a fancy dress. Hers was plain black, with a loose, floor length skirt that hid the comfortable shoes she could run in if needed and the gun in her ankle holster. 

Phil said goodbye to Steve before going off to mingle with potential clients, leaving Steve and Peggy alone. The band struck up a new song, a slow waltz. 

“Would you like to dance?” he asked, glancing at her without really turning his head. 

Peggy shook her head, trying to keep her expression firm and neutral. “I’m on duty.” 

“Come on, Peg, you owe me a dance,” Steve said, turning to look at her fully, his lips turned up in a charming, if wheedling smile. 

Peggy frowned. “Since when?”

“Since the last time we were at one of these things and I asked if you wanted to dance and you said ‘Next time’,” Steve said with a shit eating grin. “Besides,” he added, “what better place to watch my back?

She sighed and gave him an affectionate eye roll, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

“Fine,” she said, taking the hand he offered. 

He pulled her close, the hand not in hers going to her waist. 

“Just don’t step on my toes,” Peggy said, with a grin as they began swaying in place. 

“I’ve never been much of a dancer, but I’ll try my best,” Steve said, glancing down at their feet before pulling her in a little closer. 

Peggy huffed out a laugh. She kept scanning the area around them. Even without heels, it wasn’t difficult to see over Steve’s shoulder. She didn’t really expect anything to happen tonight--there hadn’t been a threat in months--but she was still on the clock, and she’d be damned if anything happened to Steve on her watch. He was her client, but lately, he’d come to be someone she truly cared for, someone she knew she wouldn’t be able to watch get hurt. 

“See any assassins?” Steve asked in her ear as she scanned the room for the third time during their dance. 

Peggy turned her attention back to him, shooting him a glare. “You hired me to protect you. I’m just doing my job.” 

“Don’t worry, Ms. Carter. I feel very protected.” Steve said with a small smile. 

“I’m certainly glad to hear that,” Peggy said dryly, but her lips turned up in a soft smile mirroring Steve’s. 

They danced in silence for the next few beats, and the mood between them softened, turning more serious, less teasing. 

“Peggy,” Steve said, his voice low and serious. “I--” 

“He’s got a gun!” 

The screams started and Peggy snapped to attention, forcing Steve to duck. She reached down and pulled her gun out of the holster attached to her ankle and sprang back up, her gun ready as she searched for the threat. 

She had already taken note of all the exits, so if she could just see where this guy was--the room was in chaos, everyone running to avoid the mystery gunman. Peggy couldn’t see the man anywhere and she couldn’t even be sure that he was still in the room. The museum was large with several rooms and he could be anywhere. That meant getting Steve out the nearest exit and as far away from here as quickly as possible.

She turned back around to get Steve, but he wasn’t there. She whirled around trying to see where he had gone.

“Steve?” she called, trying to be heard above the pandemonium. “Steve?” her voice came out with a hint of hysteria and Peggy tried to force that back. There wasn’t time for a panic. She needed to find Steve and get him to safety. 

With that reminder, she took in a deep breath and kept looking. Finally, she spotted him crouched along the wall nearest her, trying to stay out of the way of the stampeding crowd. She ran over to where he was and pulled him to his feet. 

“Peggy,” Steve said, looking slightly shocked. “What happened?”

Peggy didn’t answer his question. There wasn’t time. “We need to get out of here,” she said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the nearest exit. 

They were soon out of the building and onto the street. Several cop cars were parked near the corner of the museum, and officers were trying to direct the crowd. 

Peggy pulled them into a secluded spot behind a parked SUV and paused to look Steve over for injuries. 

“Are you hurt?” she asked, trying to see if there were any visible sign of injury. 

Steve shook his head. “I’m fine.” 

Peggy sagged slightly at the confirmation that he was alright. When she thought he was gone--she shook her head. The feeling of panic still hadn’t quite subsided. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” she said with a heavy sigh. 

“Wouldn’t want your steady paycheck interrupted,” Steve said with a shaky smile. 

Peggy blinked back tears and shook her head. “You idiot, I don’t care about the money. I thought--” 

Steve looked shocked at her reaction. “I’m fine Peggy. You got me out.” 

Peggy nodded. She got him out. She tried to push away the images that had flashed in her brain of him hurt, or dying, or dead. He was here, and alive, and completely fine. 

Still feeling jittery, Peggy pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his. She hadn’t really thought this through, and as he froze, she began to pull back. He finally moved, chasing her lips with his and pulling her back towards him to deepen the kiss. After several moments, she pulled back again, and smiled. 

“I was hoping you’d do that,” Steve said with a grin before Peggy leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Peggy's dress](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/pJK9hTrl3Rc/maxresdefault.jpg)


End file.
